1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for configuring security for connection between a portable terminal supporting a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function and an Access Point (AP). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preventing access failure caused by an access request of a portable terminal when an AP of an un-configured mode completes security setup using a Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) function and is rebooted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid technological advancement, portable terminals have become more than a medium for wireless voice communication and information exchange. When portable terminals were first introduced, their portability and wireless communication are what attracted the public. As technology has advanced and since the introduction of wireless Internet, portable terminals are expanding their application from the simple phone call or the schedule management to a game, a remote control using short-range communication, image capturing using an embedded digital camera, and wireless Local Area Network (LAN), thus meeting user's demand.
The wireless LAN function offers a communication service, such as Internet, to portable terminals (e.g., Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and other similar devices) within a certain distance from an installed Access Point (AP), which is a wireless access device. Propagation range of the wireless LAN has grown from 10 meters (m) to 50 m and to hundreds of meters in the 2000s. A transfer rate of the wireless LAN has also improved to transmit and receive high-volume multimedia.
To use such a WLAN function, it is necessary to configure security between the portable terminal and the AP.
In the security setup process, a user accesses an AP management page on the web and inputs the name of the wireless network, user channel information, security information, and the like. However, the user mostly feels burdensome in the security setup of the wireless Internet.
To address this problem, a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Protected Setup (WPS) function provided automatically configures the security between the portable terminal and the AP. The WPS function allows the automatic security setup through the user's input button. When the WPS function is executed, the AP communicates with the portable terminal and transmits information required for the security setup to the portable terminal.
The AP can be in an un-configured mode without the security setup, or in a configured mode with the security setup. In the un-configured mode, the AP performs rebooting by taking a certain time to apply security information required for the security setup. That is, the AP can complete the security setup by applying new security information through the rebooting.
The portable terminal receives the security information from the AP and attempts to access the AP. The portable terminal can attempt to access the AP while the AP does not complete the rebooting. However, this access to the AP fails due to the portable terminal being unaware of when the AP has completed rebooting.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for improving connection capability of a portable terminal and an AP in a wireless communication system.